thelionkingfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Король Лев (фильм, 2019)
Художественный фильм «Король Лев» (англ. The Lion King live-action) — переосмысление одноимённого классического мультфильма Disney, объявленное вслед за успехом «Книги джунглей» 2016 годаhttp://www.digitalspy.com/movies/news/a809416/disney-is-remaking-the-lion-king-yes-really/. Режиссёром фильма является Джон Фавро, ранее работавший над «Железным человеком» и собственно «Книгой джунглей». Следуя традициям новых ремейков с живыми актёрами, фильм будет содержать полюбившиеся песни из исходного произведения. Сюжет Начинается фильм точно так же, как и мультфильм — над саванной встаёт солнце, а звери идут к Скале Предков, чтобы посмотреть на презентацию Симбы. Муфаса стоял на Скале Предков. Сквозь толпу животных проходит Рафики — шаман и друг королевской семьи. Он взбирается на Скалу Предков и приветствует Муфасу, кладя свою ладонь на лоб короля. После этого Рафики и Муфаса идут к Сараби, которая держит в лапах Симбу. Шаман разрывает напополам заранее принесённые с собой травы и мажет получившейся пылью лоб Симбы, после чего берёт львёнка на руки и показывает его всем обитателям саванны, которые приветствуют своего будущего короля и склоняют головы пред ним. thumb|left|250px|Рафики представляет Симбу Затем сцена меняется — можно видеть мышку, которая ненароком забегает в какую-то пещеру. Затем кто-то хватает мышку и держит её в лапах. Это оказывается Шрам — младший брат Муфасы. В пещеру ко льву залетает Зазу, из-за чего Шрам упускает свою добычу. В ответ на недовольное восклицание льва Зазу говорит, что Муфаса идёт сюда, и что Шраму придётся готовить оправдание, почему тот отсутствовал на церемонии представления Симбы. Шрам кидается на Зазу, но внезапно появившийся Муфаса приказывает ему остановиться. Король спрашивает брата, почему тот не явился на церемонию, на что Шрам отвечает, что совершенно про неё забыл, после чего поворачивается к Муфасе спиной. Король рычит на брата, спрашивая, если это вызов, но Шрам говорит Муфасе, что никогда не подумал бы бросить ему вызов, говоря, что ему досталась львиная доля ума, а вот по части грубой силы, его старший брат будет править всегда, после чего, уходит. Вечером Рафики рисует изображение Симбы на стене своего жилища. thumb|250px|Муфаса показывает Симбе Земли прайда Однажды утром Симба просыпается и будит Муфасу, напоминая про утренний обход территории. Король ведёт сына на вершину Скалы Предков и показывает ему всё королевство. Когда Симба спрашивает отца, что находится за тёмными скалами, Муфаса говорит сыну, что туда ходить нельзя. Затем Муфаса и Симба совершают утренний обход территории. Они встречают Зазу, который прилетел с утренним докладом. Симба хочет поохотиться на Зазу, и Муфаса показывает сыну, как правильно охотиться. Симба нападает на Зазу и валит его на землю. Муфаса доволен «охотой» Симбы, но тут Зазу говорит, что на Землях прайда появились гиены. Муфаса спрашивает, где Сараби, на что Зазу отвечает, что она уже собрала охотничий отряд. Симба хочет прогнать гиен вместе с отцом, но тот говорит ему, чтобы он поиграл с другими львятами. Симба не хочет играть с другими львятами. Внезапно он замечает жука и пытается на него поохотиться. Жук приводит Симбу в логово его дяди Шрама. Тот рассказывает львёнку про Слоновье кладбище. thumb|left|250px|Шрам рассказывает Симбе про Слоновье кладбище Симба решает туда пойти вместе со своей подругой Налой. Но когда львята были готовы отправиться в путь, Сараби говорит им, что их будет сопровождать Зазу. Львята протестуют, но Сараби говорит, что они никуда без Зазу не пойдут. В пути Зазу говорит Симбе и Нале, что те поженятся, когда вырастут. Львята этому не верят. Затем Симба и Нала всё же избавляются от Зазу. Они попадают на Слоновье кладбище. Внезапно прилетает Зазу и говорит львятам, чтобы те шли домой, поскольку тут слишком опасно. Но появляются гиены во главе с Шензи, отрезая львятам и Зазу путь к спасению. Львята пытаются убежать от гиен, но те всё же их настигают. thumb|250px|Симба и Нала уходят на Слоновье кладбище Тут появляется Муфаса, который прогоняет гиен. Он ведёт львят домой, после чего просит Зазу отвести Налу к Скале Предков, потому что королю нужно поговорить с Симбой наедине. Муфаса упрекает сына в нарушении запрета. Симба говорит, что пытался стать таким же храбрым, как и он. Муфаса говорит, что бывает храбрым лишь когда это нужно и добавляет, что сегодня он по-настоящему испугался, потому что боялся потерять Симбу. После этого король рассказывает сыну о Великих Королях Прошлого, что наблюдают за всеми со звёзд. thumb|250px|left|Муфаса рассказывает Симбе о Великих Королях Прошлого Тем временем Шрам приходит на Слоновье кладбище и упрекает гиен в том, что они не смогли расправиться со львятами, хотя легко могли бы это сделать. Затем Шрам и гиены создают план убийства Муфасы и Симбы. Шрам ведёт Симбу в ущелье, якобы на тренировку рыка. После того, как злодей оставляет львёнка там, он даёт сигнал гиенам, и те гонят в ущелье стадо антилоп гну, а Шрам бежит к Муфасе и говорит, что стадо антилоп гну помчалось в ущелье, а там прямо сейчас находится Симба. Король бежит на выручку сыну. Муфасе удаётся спасти Симбу и поставить львёнка на выступ, но сам король падает под копыта антилоп гну. Муфасе удаётся выпрыгнуть, и король карабкается вверх по скале. Наверху Муфаса видит Шрама, который ничего не предпринимает для того, чтобы помочь королю. Муфаса просит брата о помощи, но тот хватает его когтями и со словами «Король умер! Да здравствует король!», скидывает его под копыта антилоп гну. После того, как все антилопы пробежали, Симба спускается в ущелье и видит безжизненное тело Муфасы, лежащее на земле. Львёнок пытается разбудить отца, но это у него не выходит и он начинает скорбеть. К Симбе подходит Шрам и внушает львёнку то, что именно он и виновен в смерти отца. Симба растерян. Шрам приказывает племяннику бежать из Земель прайда и не возвращаться. Вдогонку за Симбой Шрам посылает гиен, приказывая им убить племянника. Симбе удаётся убежать от них. thumb|250px|Симба спасается бегством Шрам объявляет всему прайду о смерти Муфасы и Симбы, и восходит на трон. Рафики, наблюдающий за этой сценой, очень расстроен. После того, как шаман возвращается к себе в жилище, он размазывает изображение Симбы, которое когда-то и нарисовал. В это время Симба бродит по пустыне. Истощённый под палящим солнцем, львёнок ложится отдохнуть, и к нему тут же слетаются стервятники, посчитавшие, что Симба мёртв. Стервятников прогоняют Тимон и Пумба, которые берут Симбу к себе. Проходит время, и Симба вырастает во взрослого льва. Вместе со своими новыми друзьями — Тимоном и Пумбой — Симба живёт по принципу «Хакуна Матата» (что означает «жизнь без забот»). thumb|left|250px|Тимон и Пумба ведут Симбу к своему дому в джунглях В Землях прайда царит запустение. Нала, которая тоже стала взрослой львицей, хочет найти помощь, но её отговаривают от этого. Тут прибегает Шензи и говорит Сараби, что Шрам просит её прийти к нему. Сараби приходит к Шраму. Король говорит, что хочет сделать львицу своей королевой. Сараби отказывается, и тогда Шрам заявляет, что отныне львы будут есть после гиен, ибо они ненасытны. Ночью Нала всё же сбегает на поиски помощи. Но удалось ей сбежать только с помощью Зазу — он отвлёк Шрама, который следил за происходящим на территории королевства. thumb|250px|Шрам устанавливает тиранический контроль над львицами Этой же ночью Симба, Тимон и Пумба глядели на звёзды и рассуждали, что это такое. Тимон думает, что звёзды — это светлячки, прилипшие к небу, Пумба считает, что звёзды — это газовые шары, которые находятся очень далеко, а Симба рассказывает друзьям про Великих Королей Прошлого. Тимон и Пумба смеются над рассказом друга, поскольку не верят, что на них смотрят «коронованные мертвецы». Этим они обижают Симбу, который уходит в укромное место подумать. Когда лев ложится, в воздух взлетает пучок сухой травы. Этот пучок проделывает долгий путь до Земель прайда, где его ловит Рафики и узнаёт, что Симба жив. Радостный шаман пририсовывает стёртому изображению Симбы гриву и отправляется в путь, чтобы найти юного льва. На следующий день Тимон и Пумба гуляют по джунглям и поют песню. Внезапно Пумба видит аппетитного жука. Кабан-бородавочник намерен съесть свою добычу, поэтому, выслеживая жука, не замечает, что кто-то и его самого приметил, как добычу. Это оказывается Нала. Пумба убегает от львицы, но та загоняет его в тупик. К счастью, вовремя подоспевший Симба спасает друга от смерти и дерётся с Налой, однако когда львица валит его на спину, тут же узнаёт её. Симба и Нала рады встрече друг с другом. После проведённого романтического вечера, Нала рассказывает про ситуацию в Землях прайда, но Симба отказывается возвращаться. Симба и Нала ссорятся. thumb|left|250px|Симба и Нала проводят романтический вечер в джунглях В раздумьях Симба встречает Рафики, который пытается напомнить Симбе, кем на самом деле является юный лев. Симба не слушает шамана. Тогда тот говорит, что держал на руках сына Муфасы. Симба спрашивает Рафики, откуда тот знал его отца, на что Рафики говорит Симбе, что знает его отца. Симба говорит, что Муфаса умер, на что Рафики отвечает, что Муфаса жив. Рафики отводит Симбу к озеру и просит юного льва заглянуть в него. Симба говорит, что видит лишь своё отражение, на что Рафики просит юного льва заглянуть в озеро ещё раз. Симба снова заглядывает в озеро, но на этот раз видит отражение Муфасы. Тут появляется дух Муфасы (он живёт в Симбе), который напоминает сыну про его истинное предназначение. Симба понимает, что ему нужно вернуться обратно в Земли прайда и стать королём. thumb|250px|Призрак Муфасы приказывает Симбе вернуться в Земли прайда и стать королём Симба и Нала возвращаются обратно в Земли прайда, а за ними увязываются Тимон и Пумба. Львы отвлекают гиен с помощью Тимона и Пумбы, а сами пробираются ближе к Скале Предков. Шрам снова предлагает Сараби стать его королевой. Сараби и на этот раз отказывается, из-за чего Шрам бьёт львицу, и она падает на землю. Тут же появляется рассерженный Симба, который просит Шрама не трогать Сараби. Симба предлагает Шраму отказаться от трона, на что король говорит, что гиены считают королём именно его, Шрама. Львицы во главе с Налой возражают, говоря, что истинный король — Симба, и угрожает Шраму, что если он вздумает убить Симбу, будет иметь дело со всем прайдом. Симба предлагает Шраму выбор: уйти или сражаться. Шрам, желая избежать кровопролития, всё же убеждает племянника признаться в своей вине в смерти Муфасы. Никто не может в это поверить. Шрам оттесняет Симбу к краю Скалы Предков. Симба срывается, но успевает уцепиться за край Скалы Предков когтями. Шрам говорит, что это очень знакомая картина и добавляет, что именно так перед смертью выглядел Муфаса. Затем король вцепляется племяннику в лапы своими когтями и на ухо шепчет ему, что именно он, Шрам, убил Муфасу. Симбу одолевают воспоминания про смерть Муфасы. Рассерженный лев кусает Шрама за шею и взобравшись на Скалу Предков, открыто обвиняет его в убийстве своего старшего брата, и убеждает злодея признаться в этом публично, хотя Шрам пытается отпираться, говоря, что Симба лжёт. Сараби подходит к Шраму и спрашивает, как же он смог увидеть последний взгляд Муфасы, если сам сказал, что не застал его живым. Симба объявляет Шрама убийцей, злодей приказывает гиенам убить Симбу. Нала командует прайду вступить в бой и поддержать Симбу — начинается жестокая битва, в которой принимают участие Рафики, Тимон и Пумба, включая Зазу, который повстречал Симбу и его друзей незадолго до этого. thumb|left|250px|Шрам и Симба сражаются на Скале Предков В пылу битвы, в которой гиены терпят сокрушительное поражение, Симба находит Шрама и говорит, что тот недостоин жить за все совершённые им преступления. Шрам спрашивает племянника, неужели тот настолько бессердечен, чтобы убить своего родного дядю. Симба говорит Шраму, что он не такой, как он и предлагает королю сдаться. Шрам, признавший племянника воплощением благородства, говорит, что всё это подстроили гиены, и что исполнит любое желание Симбы, чтобы искупить свою вину и доказать своё достоинство. Симба просит Шрама бежать из Земель прайда и не возвращаться. Король поворачивается к племяннику спиной, притворяясь, что выполняет приказ и внезапно на миг ослепляет Симбу горячими угольками, которые Шрам бросает племяннику в глаза. Начинается драка, в которой Симба одерживает безоговорочную победу, сбросив Шрама вниз. Внизу Шрам обнаруживает гиен, которые обвиняют короля в предательстве. Шрам пытается оправдаться, говоря, что втирался к Симбе в доверие и обещает вернуть власть в их лапы, но гиены кидаются на него, валят на землю и убивают (Шрам всего лишь раз сказал правду о гиенах — они действительно ненасытны). thumb|250px|Симба занимает свое место в качестве законного короля Земель прайда Все приветствуют Симбу, как нового и уже истинного короля. Юный лев восходит на вершину Скалы Предков и рычит, объявляя себя новым королём и о том, что справедливость восторжествовала. Проходит некоторое время, Земли прайда вновь расцветают, а у короля Симбы и королевы Налы рождается наследник, на презентацию которого приходят все жители саванны. В ролях Оригинальное озвучивание * Симба: Дональд Гловер/Дж. Д. Маккрэри — в детстве * Муфаса: Джеймс Эрл Джонс * Шрам: Чиветел Эджиофор * Нала: Бейонсе Ноулз-Картер/Шахади Райт Джозеф — в детстве * Тимон: Билли Айкнер * Пумба: Сет Роген * Рафики: Джон Кани * Зазу: Джон Оливер * Сараби: Элфри Вудард * Камари: Киган-Майкл Кей * Шензи: Флоренс Касумба * Азизи: Эрик Андре * Сарафина: Пенни Джонсон Джеральд * Цесарка: Эми Седарис Русский дубляж * Симба: Станислав Беляев/Давид Хиникадзе — в детстве * Муфаса: Игорь Старосельцев * Шрам: Илья Исаев * Нала: Екатерина Ковская/Алиса Хилько — в детстве * Тимон: Михаил Хрусталёв * Пумба: Иван Моховиков * Рафики: Александр Филиппенко * Зазу: Илья Бледный * Сараби: Мария Фортунатова * Камари: Владимир Зайцев * Шензи: Наталья Корецкая * Азизи: Дмитрий Высоцкий * Сарафина: Арзу Сулейманова * Цесарка: Яна Смирнова Производство Официальный анонс ремейка состоялся 28 сентября 2016 года. Дата выпуска запланирована на 19 июля 2019 годаDisney Dates ‘Lion King’ and ‘Frozen 2,’ Pushes Fifth ‘Indiana Jones’ Film to 2020. Первый трейлер-тизер к фильму был выпущен 22 ноября 2018 года на официальном YouTube-канале Disney. Подбор актёров В феврале 2017 года были объявлены актёры взрослого Симбы и Муфасыhttp://www.nme.com/news/film/donald-glover-simba-lion-king-remake-1980229. Их будут озвучивать Дональд Гловер и Джеймс Эрл Джонс соответственно. В марте режиссёр ремейка заявил что певица Бейонсе — лучший выбор для озвучивания Налы«Король лев» возвращается на экраны! И Налу будет озвучивать… Бейонсе!. 1 ноября, когда был объявлен официальный и окончательный актёрский состав ремейка, певица подтвердила своё участие в его съёмкахBeyonce Confirms Role as Nala in Disney’s Live-Action ‘The Lion King’. В апреле определили актёров Тимона и Пумбы — Билли Айкнер и Сет Роген соответственноSeth Rogen and Billy Eichner to Play Pumbaa and Timon in ‘Lion King’ (Exclusive). В июле Джону Оливеру досталась роль ЗазуJohn Oliver Joins Disney’s Live-Action ‘The Lion King’ (Exclusive). В августе было объявлено, что Элфри Вудард и Джон Кани сыграют соответственно роли Сараби и РафикиAlfre Woodard Joins Disney’s 'The Lion King' (Exclusive)‘Lion King’ Rafiki Casting: John Kani, ‘Civil War’ Star, to Play Wise Baboon (Exclusive). Тогда же Чиветель Эджиофор вступил в «переговоры» на роль ШрамаChiwetel Ejiofor in Talks to Voice Scar in 'Lion King' Remake (Exclusive), а до этого были распространены слухи, что его мог озвучить Хью ДжекманБейонсе и Чиветель Эджиофор могут присоединиться к ремейку «Короля Льва». Своё официальное участие актёр подтвердил 1 ноября. Съёмки Производство самого фильма началось летом 2017 годаDisney’s Live-Action The Lion King Starts Production in May. 13 октября 2016 года сообщили, что сценарий для нового «Короля Льва» напишет Джефф НатансонJon Favreau’s ‘Lion King’ Remake Picks Up ‘Catch Me If You Can’ Screenwriter Jeff Nathanson. В ноябре 2016 года, во время разговора с ComingSoon.net, Джон Фавро рассказал о технологии виртуальной реальности, которую он использовал в «Книге джунглей», и сообщил, что будет использовать эту технологию гораздо больше в «Короле Льве»Live-Action Lion King Movie to Use VR Tech. Музыкальное сопровождение 1 ноября 2017 года вместе с датой объявления актёрского состава стало известно, что композитор оригинального «Короля Льва» Ханс Циммер присоединился к съёмкам ремейка, чтобы записать новый музыкальный сборник для негоHans Zimmer Set to Score Disney’s Live-Action The Lion King. Спустя почти месяц, 28 ноября, сообщили, что композитор Элтон Джон, написавший песни для оригинального фильма, также вернётся, чтобы перезаписать старые и написать новые треки для ремейкаElton John will make millions with live-action remake of 'The Lion King'. На следующий день сообщили, что певица Бейонсе присоединится к работе с Джоном над песнямиBeyoncé and Elton John are reportedly working on new versions of ‘The Lion King’ songs. Интересные факты * Джеймс Эрл Джонс озвучивал своего героя во всех фильмах трилогии «Король Лев», а также в пилоте мультсериала «Хранитель Лев». * В ремейке сменились имена злодеев-гиен, Банзая и Эда — теперь они Камари и Азизи соответственно. Прежнее имя оставили только у Шензи. Также имя изменилось и у подруги королевы Сараби Сарафины — теперь она Серафина. * Данный ремейк — единственный случай в истории франшизы «Король Лев», когда актёр Эрни Сабелла не возвращается к озвучиванию своего персонажа, бородавочника Пумбы. * Джеймс Эрл Джонс и Ханс Циммер — единственные, кто работал над оригинальным анимационным фильмом и теперь выступает в том же самом амплуа. Джонс занят в озвучивании, а Циммер — композитор. Live action release date.png TLK-Cast-Announcement_F2.jpg|Официальный актёрский состав ремейка TLK 2019 logo.png Трейлеры The Lion King Official Teaser Trailer Король Лев - тизер-трейлер 6+ Король Лев — Русский трейлер (2019) Король Лев - Взгляни на звёзды Король Лев - Кто есть ты? «Король Лев» — Круг жизни Король Лев - Джон Фавро рассказывает о создании фильма Король Лев - Обрести свой голос Король Лев - Мы назовем его Фред Король Лев – Битва Король Лев — Сердце ты любви открой Король Лев - Поскорей бы мне стать королем Прочие ссылки * На Википедии * На КиноПоиске * На ВикиФуре * На русскоязычной Disney Wiki Примечания Категория:Мультфильм Категория:Медиа